Secrets of Infiltrating the Fire Nation
by FlameoHotmen
Summary: What really happened in season 3. Kataras feelings for Aang and Zuko, how far will she go to protect the one she loves? Love, fights, angst,betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my idea of what happened during season 3 of Avatar. I hope you like it! PLEASE read and review! I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE!

**_Chapter One_**

"Hurry," She whispered her voice raw with emotion. "Bring him in here, there's a bed and a water basin I can use." Silently the group did as she ordered and gently laid the injured boy upon the bed, however despite their caution, a painful moan still escaped his lips. Instantly the girl was at his side, her eyes bright with worry. "Aang?" When he didn't answer the girls eyes welled up with tears, she turned to the others uncertain what to do.

"Katara, he was injured pretty bad. He probably just needs rest." Assured her brother in a quiet voice, afraid to wake the sleeping figure.

"How would you know that Sakka? What if he's dying? What if the spirit water only prevented the inevitable?" Kataras voice became shrill as she turned on her brother, her eyes wild, causing him to take a step back and raise his arms defensively against his chest.

"Katara" broke in another voice, "we saw his tattoos glow, he's the Avatar, it's going to take more than Azula to kill him," said the blind girl. Sensing Katara was about to argue she rushed on "You could give him a healing session. That would probably help." Wiping the tears from her face Katara nodded.

"Thanks Toph" she tried to give the other girl a smile but it looked more like a grimace. Quickly she grabbed the basin and bent water out of it and making the cool liquid twist around her hands until they were completely engulfed in water.

"Hey were going to need some help up here!" yelled a voice from the upper deck. Sakka glanced over at Toph and cleared his throat. "Um I guess Toph and I will go help on deck while you watch Aang." Katara merely nodded her head distractedly. Sakka gave one last worried glance at his sister before he left the room with Toph on his heels.

Katara allowed herself to look up. She loved her brother and Toph dearly but she was relieved to have the room empty of everyone except her and Aang. She quickly went to work, carefully peeling the remainders of Aang's shirt off his beaten and bruised body. Knowing that the worst of the damage was going to be on his back where Azula shot him, Katara gently turned him over and then bit back a gasp at the sight. A huge gash the shape of a star had taken over the middle of Aang's back, its center was raw and bleeding, and the edges were burnt so badly the skin was curling upwards. Quickly Katara placed her hands on the center of his back allowing the healing water to soak into the wound. Katara had no idea how long she sat at Aang's side, her hands on his back, sobs racking her sides as she continued to pour all her energy into healing her friend, she had no idea that hours had passed before she finally fell into a deep sleep that finally allowed her to escape this nightmare. She also had no idea that her brother looked into the room several times during the night, and when she at last fell asleep on the bed next to Aang, it was him who covered her with a quilt, his heart breaking for his younger sister.

Katara woke up slowly, her mind foggy as she stretched out on the bed. _Where am I? _She wondered just as her arm made contact with flesh. With a startled yelp she scrambled out of the bed and peered over the sheets at the figure lying on the other side. Immediately everything caught back up to her. The battle at Ba Sing Se, Azula, Aang in the Avatar State, and the lightning. With the image of Aang convulsing as the lightning slammed into his body replaying itself into her mind she rushed to her friends' side. His lashes made dark crescents upon his skin emphasizing the pale skin. His breathing seemed labored. Nervously Katara turned him over, upset to find that his wound looked just as bad as yesterday. Reaching her arm in the direction of the water basin Katara bent the water around her hand once again and got to work healing Aang. After several hours, but what felt like only minutes to Katara a knock sounded lightly on the door and a second later Sakka let himself and Toph into the room.

"We brought you some food," he said quietly setting the platter of fresh fruit and warm rolls next to the bedside.

"I'm not hungry."

"Katara, you won't do Aang any good if you let yourself get weak," pointed out Toph.

"Fine." Muttered Katara, absentmindedly grabbing an apple from the platter. She took a bite of the fruit and then set it down. She chewed slowly as she continued to focus on her patient, not noticing when her brother and friend slipped silently from the room. Aang's breathing had become even and quiet which eased some of her worries except now he had a fever going and despite her best efforts, Katara couldn't quite seem to make it fade. Bending fresh water around her tired hands, she rested them on his forehead, trying to draw out the heat. She was so focused on the fever that at first she didn't hear the raspy voice calling her name.

"Ka-tar-a" mumbled Aang. His eyebrows furrowed in his sleep.

"Aang?" Katara leaned in breathless. Was he finally waking up?

"I can't." He whispered.

"Cant what Aang?"

"Let her go." He said, his voice broken. Confused Katara just stared at him, patiently waiting for him to speak again.

"She's more than an earthly attachment," He said, his voice cracking as it slipped through his parched lips "I love her."

"Aang? What are you talking about?" Katara asked as she slowly slid water down his dry throat. At first she didn't think he was going to answer but then, so quietly she had to lean in to hear him, he whispered, "Don't make me choose." Katara starred at him quietly, her heart aching as she watched as tears slid down Aang's face and his breathing became labored again. "Don't…make…me….choose…" he whispered as he faded back into the darkness that seemed determined to keep him in its grasps.

Several days went by, and when Aang failed to speak again, or even show some form of consciousness Katara felt her spirits sink. Silently she let herself out of the room and closed the door softly behind her so as not to wake Toph and Sakka. She headed toward the bathing room, deciding a nice soak would help her clear her thoughts. Katara drew a bath and once in it she felt the warm water ease her aching muscles, only now realizing how much of a toll healing Aang took on her. The water lapped comfortingly at her sides as she closed her eyes and thought about the past few days.

"_Hey Twinkle Toes," Katara stopped at the doorway, her heart beating rapidly. Had Aang finally woken up? Before she could push the door open to see for herself Toph continued talking. "You need to wake up, we all really miss you. Sakka hasn't even been eating much lately," she said, her attempt at humor falling flat. "You know, _Katara _really misses you," Toph said, her voice turning mischievous. "I bet if you woke up right now she'd give you a big fat kiss." The room was silent. "You must really be out of it if that doesn't wake you up." After a few minutes of silence Katara gently pushed the door open. "Hey Katara." Toph greeted without turning. It still amazed Katara how much the blind earth bender could "see" with her feet. _

"_Hey," she responded just as Toph tried to hide a yawn behind her fist which gave Katara an idea. She grabbed some extra blankets and bed rolls laying them on the floor. "Toph I was thinking that tonight you and Sakka could sleep in her tonight. I mean if Aang wakes up I'm sure he'll want us all here." Said Katara encouragingly. _

"_I guess, if that's what you want." Toph responded trying to sound indifferent, but Katara saw the happy smile that appeared on Toph's lips as she went to tell Sakka of the new sleeping arrangements._

Katara's thoughts continued to drift until slowly and without meaning to she fell asleep.

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Katara was bored. Toph was upstairs talking to The Duke, Sakka was following their father around while they planed the new invasion, and Katara had all she could handle with that subject. Dejectedly she headed to the room Aang was in. His wound was getting much better, but was in no way healed. With an ease of practice Katara stripped him of his old bandages and then, after some healing, re-wrapped the wounds to prevent infection. Once again left with nothing to do, Katara looked at her friend and sighed. Over the past several months Aang had become her best friend, the one she confided everything in. _Well,_ she thought with a blush, _almost everything_. She hadn't exactly gotten around to telling him about her feelings for him. But then again, she guessed that was for the best because even she wasn't sure exactly what those feelings were. She wished she had someone to talk about it with, but she couldn't exactly tell her brother or Toph without completely embarrassing herself. And she definitely couldn't tell Aang. _Or could she_? Katara hesitantly leaned over to Aang.

"Aang? Aang wake up." When no answer came, she looked around nervously. He obviously couldn't hear her, and it would help her clear her mind. With one last glance around the room Katara began to fill her best friend in on her inner turmoil.

"I'm confused Aang." She confessed. "When I first met you, you were just some goofy kid that I found in an iceberg. You were sweet even then, and I came to care for you quickly, you were just like a brother to me. But lately I feel like that's changing. When I saw you fall in Ba Sing Se I couldn't breathe, I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, and it had nothing to do with the fact that you're the avatar and supposed to save the world and everything. I wasn't thinking about the rest of the world, I was only thinking that you were hurt, and I couldn't stand that." Taking a deep breath she continued. "I think I like you, I mean more than a brother and that scares me. I don't want to lose you as a friend and I'm afraid that if I tell you how I feel, you might not feel the same way." She admitted. "I guess I'm just being a coward, but it's the right decision don't you think? I mean it would be so awkward for us if you didn't like me back, and we can't have anything distracting us from the mission. It's just too important." With a heavy heart Katara pushed Aang's dark hair off his forehead, a small smile on her lips when she imagined Aang's expression when he realized he had hair. "So," she continued after a moment of silence, "speaking of awkward, remember when you busted into that cave where I was trapped with Zuko? He was telling me things, about his mother. He said he had lost her too because of the Fire Nation Army, and he seemed genuinely sad about it. It was weird but for a moment I believed him. I truly thought that he was just confused and hurt just like I was over my mom's death. For a second I had believed that he had changed and realized that what he was doing was wrong. Pretty stupid of me hu?" she remarked bitterly. "I can't believe I almost used the spirit water to heal his scar. What if I had lost you because of him?" she asked, tears gathering in her eyes. Katara took a deep breath and then continued. "That's not the only weird thing though." She admitted. "Right before you found us, Zuko was standing really close to me and well, I thought he was about to kiss me." She admitted with a blush just as Aang let out a moan, his face screwed up with pain. Immediately she turned her attention to her friend. "Aang are you ok?" Katara quickly grabbed a wet cloth and held it to Aang's forehead hoping the cool water would help the pain and momentarily putting a hold on her thoughts.

ONE WEEK LATER

Aang woke slowly, his head throbbing. _Where am I_? He wondered as his eyes adjusted to the light. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and then jumped up when his eyes fell upon the Fire Nation insignia that took up nearly a whole wall of the bedroom. Aang grabbed his staff and ran as best as he could from the room before skidding to a stop at a corner when he heard the sound of voices. Peering around the edge he felt his heart race when he spotted two fire nation soldiers. _What am I doing here? Where's everyone else_? He thought in panic as he sent a quick blast of air in the soldier's direction before running for the stairs in front of him, he was almost free when he stumbled on the last step. His staff went flying and he landed with a hard thud on the upper deck of the ship. Just as he went to try and stand up a furry and familiar creature came into view peering at him curiously.

"Momo?" asked Aang in confusion.

"Twinkle Toes, that's gotta be you!" he heard Toph exclaim happily as she and Katara rushed to his side.

Katara threw her arms around Aang causing him to stumble back before he could return her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him. _She's safe_, he thought relieved as he buried his head into her thick dark hair, he inhaled softly, loving the smell of her so much that it took him a second to remember that there were other people around. Blushing he stepped back quickly looking around for Sakka and hoping the older boy hadn't noticed just how tight Aang had held Katara.

"Hey Aang, good to see you back with a living." Said a Fire Nation Soldier who embraced Aang in a quick hug.

"Sakka?" he asked, his confusion clearing when the soldier pulled of his mask to reveal a smiling Sakka.

"What-?" he began when he suddenly couldn't see straight and felt as though the ground was slipping under him. He vaguely remembered Toph yelling something before everything went dark.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asked Aang with worry when he woke up.

"What happened?" he asked shaking his head.

"You fainted, it's probly time for another healing season." Reasoned Katara as she began to unravel Aang's bandages causing him to blush and quickly turn his head away from her gaze. He had noticed his bandages as he was running from this room earlier but he hadn't had time to really think about just who had been trying to heal him. Now that he knew he felt his checks flame in embarrassment as he thought about Katara taking care of him when he had been completely defenseless. He hoped he didn't say anything embarrassing.

Katara's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as she asked him where the pain felt most intense. He told her a little higher, just as she did Aang got a flashback. He was in Ba Sing Se, and he was in the Avatar state. He was rising in the air looking down at all the soldiers.

"Just let me try something," said Katara softly. Aang felt the gentle pull of her healing and then his back arched painfully as the memories of Azula's lightning striking him assaulted him. With a gasp he turned to Katara.

"I didn't just get hurt did I?" He asked horrified, "it was worse than that, I went down," he looked at Katara his eyes in wonder. "You saved me."

Katara placed her hand gently on his check, "I couldn't just let my Avatar fall could I?"

_Her Avatar_? Thought Aang pleasantly just as a noise inturupted them.

"Knock Knock!" called a voice as Sakka and Toph barged into the room. "Hey Katara so do you think we should go over the new invasion plan?" asked Sakka.

"What's the new plan?" asked Aang eagerly.

"No Sakka! Not yet!" exclaimed Katara at the same time.

"Katara its okay" said Aang with an encouraging smile. "I've missed out on so much already, I want to know what you guys have been up to."

"Well, the new plan is the old plan!" declared Sakka excitedly. "You're going to learn all four elements and then go all Avatar on the Fire Lord!"

"Oh, ok."

"But that's not even the best part!" When Aang just stared at him in confusion Sakka continued. "We have a secret weapon." He whispered looking around suspiciously.

"We do? What is it?" Asked Aang excitedly.

"You! See everyone in the world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great!"

"What!?" cried Aang, "how is that a good thing?" he demanded of Sakka who said something about the fire lord not expecting them, but all Aang could focus on was the fact that he had failed again. Not only did he let Ba Sing Se get overrun by fire nation but everyone thought the avatar was dead. "This is so messed up," he said aloud just as shouts from above sounded.

"It must be another fire nation ship" Toph observed.

"I'll take care of it," said Aang swinging his staff open, "the avatar is back," he said just as a shooting pain went up his side.

"Aang don't, they don't even know were not fire nation." Reasoned Sakka.

"Fine." He mumbled as Sakka lead them to their hiding spots. Everything was quiet for a moment as Bato and another man spoke to the fire nation general. For a second it seemed as if everything would be okay when suddenly Toph leaned forward.

"They know!" she yelled while at the same time metal bending the platform out from under the fire nation general's feet causing them to fall into the dark water below. Unable to do nothing Aang rushed forward to help. Seeing what his friend was about to do Sakka grabbed his arm. "Aang please let us take care of this. You're still hurt, and you need to stay a secret. '

Aang glared angrily at his friend before yanking his arm away and stalking back to his hiding spot.

"I'm gonna give us some cover!" yelled Katara and moments later mist enveloped the ship, making it impossible for the enemy to see them. Even though he was worried, Aang still couldn't help admiring Katara as she began bending the water to attack the other ship. When she was water bending there was a look of total confidence and determination in her eyes, and her movements which were always graceful seemed even more so as she became one with her element. Her dark hair whipped away from her face as she sent a wave of water up and at the other ship. It seemed like they were going to get away easily, but just as the thought left Aang's mind a flaming rock crashed into the upper deck sending people flying back. Immediately Toph was on the attack, sending her own boulders over to the other ship.

"Things can't get much worse," he heard Sakka say just as a giant water serpent emerged and towered over their ship. "The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?"

"You make it too easy!" Toph shouted back as she sent another boulder flying. It hit the side of the fire nation ship and sent pieces flying in every direction, including the water serpent. A piece of burning wood hit the serpent in the face. The serpent let out an angry scream and wrapped its long body around the offending ship effectively ending the fight.

Several hours past and feeling hungry Sakka got Katara and Toph together to get food, the quickly headed to Aang's room. Katara pushed open the door to reveal Aang lying on his bed, staring dejectedly at the ceiling. "Hey Aang, we were headed out to get something to eat, wanna come?" she asked, just as Aang's stomach let out a gurgle.

"Well, I guess food does sound pretty good." He reasoned as he sat up.

"Here" said Sakka, throwing fabric in Aang's direction. "Tie this over your head to hide your arrow."

Aang turned in Sakka's direction furiously. "I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly.

"Aang be reasonable-"began Sakka.

"You know what, well meet up with you guys ok?" said Katara interrupting him. With a frown Sakka nodded and then headed out. "I think I know what's bothering you Aang." She began. "You think you failed, but you didn't. There was nothing you could do."

"Your wrong." He interrupted. "I did fail. I was at Ba Sing Se and I didn't help anyone! And now everyone thinks I'm dead! I always knew I would have to face the fire lord," he continued darkly, "but now I realize I have to do it alone." Katara began to interrupt but Aang yelled angrily. "No Katara! I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt to fix my mistakes!"

Sensing that nothing she said right now would get through to him, Katara stood up. "If you need anything let me know." As she walked out the door, she could have sworn she heard him say something that sent shivers up her spine just because of how much it reminded her of a dark angry boy she knew. "I need my honor back."

**____****CHAPTER 3**

He had to leave. Now, before they came back. He couldn't let them fight his battles anymore; it was getting too dangerous, the battle at Ba Sing Se proved that. Grabbing his staff Aang walked out of the room. The hallways were empty making it much easier to leave unnoticed. Aang cautiously went above deck, glancing around before making his way to the ships railing. Thunder rolled as rain fell from the heavy clouds and waves splashed against the ships sides. Aang looked behind him one last time, am I doing the right thing? He wondered. He knew his friends would be worried when they came back and he was gone. As if sensing that his resolve was weakening a flash of lightning spread across the sky, reminding Aang of just why he had to leave. With a determined nod Aang opened his glider and jumped off the ship.

"Food!" called Sokka happily as he rushed forward peering at all the fish for sale.

"You act as if you haven't eaten in days." Remarked Toph dryly.

"Hey it's been like five hours!" countered Sokka as he paid the merchant for their food. Hey turned to Katara a disgusted look on his face as she bought some fruit and lettuce for Aang. "You know, I really don't understand how that kid can stand not eating meat, it's too delicious."

"You know Aang, all life is sacred." Thanking the merchant Katara and the others headed back to the ship.

"Well his loss," said Sokka indifferently.

Once aboard the ship Katara left the others to take Aang his food, determined to get him to eat something. He was still healing after all. Swinging the door open Katara stepped into his room. "I brought you some-"her sentence went unfinished as she stared in horror at the empty room before her. She barely heard the noise of the tray as it fell to the ground because she was already running out the door.

"Katara what's wrong?" asked Bato when his daughter ran up to him, tears in her eyes.

"Aang's gone!" she cried, "he has this stupid notion that he has to save the world by himself. I mean I know the world needs him but doesn't he know that we need him too?"

Bato pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged her tightly. "This isn't just about Aang is it?" he asked.

"I know you had to go," she sobbed, "but it wasn't the same when you left."

"I know, every night I was gone I would think of you and Sokka and my heart would ache from missing you." He replied as Katara continued to cry. "I don't want to pry," he began once it seemed that her sobs were fading, "but what exactly is the relationship between you and Aang?"

"Hu? What do you mean?" asked Katara confused.

"Um, well," stumbled Bato looking embarrassed, "you seemed really upset when he was hurt, I was just wondering if you both were beyond just friends."

"What, no! Aang and I are just friend!" said Katara her checks flaming. "He doesn't think of me like that at all dad!" she told him, trying not to let the hurt of that statement show as she smiled at her dad. "You have nothing to worry about." Bato didn't seem convinced but just as he opened his mouth to speak Sokka ran up.

"Aang's gone!" he exclaimed.

"I know Sokka," she turned to her dad. "We have to find him." He nodded in understanding.

"You'll have to take Appa to catch up to him."

Katara gave him one last hug and then ran to get Appa ready while yelling for Toph.

Sokka shook his dad's hand. "Well meet you at the Invasion?"

"Yes, you remember the rendezvous point?"

"Of course." Said Sokka confidently. Then turning shy he said "It was nice seeing you dad."

"You too Sokka, now you better get going." His dad responded with a sad smile. Sokka nodded and then ran for Appa. He barely had enough time to climb next to Toph before Katara guided Appa into the air and into the storm.

He was so cold. Aang held onto the log tightly as shivers racked his body. He had failed again. He had lost his glider in the storm and was in the middle of the ocean with nowhere to go. I give up, he thought in despair.

"Aang." Said a voice sternly.

"Roku?" asked Aang looking up to see the image of the last avatar floating before him.

"You must not give up." Ordered Roku.

"But I failed," admitted Aang.

"No you did not. Your friends and the world are still counting on you Aang, don't leave them now." And with that a huge wave slammed into Aang, sending him in the direction of what appeared to be a small island. Deciding that Roku was right, Aang climbed aboard the log and stood throwing his arms behind himself, pushing the water behind him as he sped up. He crashed ashore and managed to crawl just far enough away from the waves so they wouldn't suffocate him before falling into an exhausted sleep.

"There he is!" yelled Sokka, pointing at the lone figure on the middle of an island. Katara's heart raced as she guided Appa to the ground. Quickly the three jumped off and ran to their friend throwing their arms around his as he sat up.

"Don't scare us like that again Twinkle Toes," scolded Toph. "Were in this together weather you like it or not. She told him, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Sorry guys" said Aang as he rubbed the spot where Toph hit him. "I thought this was the only way to make sure you were all okay," he told them, "but then Roku reminded me just how much we need each other." Katara smiled brightly at him, thankful for Roku's interference.

"Come on Aang, let's get out of here."

"Oh, were going to a meat place?" Aang asked Sokka with a grimace.

"Come on Aang, everyone eats meat, even the meat!" he encouraged.

"No thanks, I'll just go get some lettuce." With a shrug Sokka and the girls went into the restaurant.

Aang looked around the fire nation village thoughtfully. Dressed as a normal fire nation boy he was free to take in the sights he hadn't seen in over a hundred years. A slight twinge of sadness went through him when he realized his friend Kuzon had probly died several years ago. Shrugging off the depressing thoughts Aang nodded at civilians with a polite "hotmen," before noticing two fire nation guards approaching him.

"We caught you now." Said one menacingly.

"Who me?" Aang looked around him worriedly.

"Ya," said one of the other guards, "it's obvious you don't belong here. Next time you ditch school you should change out of your school clothes."

"Oh." Was all Aang was able to say before they grabbed him and dragged him in the direction of the Fire Nation School.

"We found this one wandering the village." One of the guards informed the teacher as they pushed Aang into the classroom.

"Wait, you're not from here." She paused. "You must be from the colonies. What's your name boy?" she demanded.

"Um, Kuzon." He said, smiling at the rest of the class. He made his way to the vacant seat the teacher assigned him, passing a pretty brunette who gave him a shy smile. It wasn't until after class that she introduced herself.

"Hi, it's Kuzon right?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Yep that's me."

"My name's On Ji" she said, just as a large hand landed on her shoulder.

"On Ji," said the voice sarcastically, "you don't need to waste your time talking to the colony trash."

"Oh hello" said Aang as he bowed to the older boy. "You must be one of those popular kids I've always heard about."

"That's right," said the boy with a smirk. "And On Ji is my girlfriend, so stay away from her." He warned Aang before wrapping his arm around On Ji and walking away.

"Wow." Said a boy behind Aang, "he didn't even beat you up."

"Hu, must've just been lucky." Said Aang with a shrug.

"We were just gonna go play hide and explode," said the boy, pointing at the group of kids behind him. "Do you want to play?" he offered.

"Ya!" agreed Aang enthusiastically.

Ten minutes later they were on the side of a rocky mountain and the kids were getting into familiar groups. "Where do I go?" Aang asked one of them.

"Well, are you a bender?" asked the kid.

"What?" asked Aang nervously, "no, not me, I can't bend a thing. No way, I wish I could, but I can't. No one in my family can bend actually. Were nicknamed the non-benders," He babbled on.

"Ok, ok, well I can so just stick with me. My name's Cliff." The boy held out a hand.

"Kuzon," said Aang shaking the boy's hand.

"Ok so in the game we have pairs of benders with non-benders. Those two over there" said Cliff pointing to two boys in the distance "are it. They hide and try and get us with their bending, while we try and get away. If they get us, were on their team." He explained, before waving to someone behind Aang. "Hey On Ji!" he called to the girl.

"Hey Cliff! Oh hey Kuzon!" she greeted them both as she ran up. "Do you mind if I'm on your team? There isn't anyone extra." She explained.

"Sure!" said the boys in agreement.

"Ok awesome, now hurry lets hide!" grabbing their hands On Ji pulled them in the direction of a huge boulder to hide behind. At first the three laughed quietly as the two "it" players failed to find them, but after a while they grew bored and sat with their backs against the boulder in comfortable silence.

"ugh!" groaned Cliff as his latest attempts of a fire bending move failed.

"It's ok." Encouraged Aang, "you'll get it."

"No, I won't." Snapped Cliff. "I'm no good at bending! My parents are probly so embarrassed by me. There great benders." He explained. "And then they had me, and I'm medeocer at best." He angrily wiped his sleeve across his eyes to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Look, fire is a very strong and powerful element. It takes a lot of practice to be able to get it right. It's better to learn slowly than rush into and get someone hurt." Said Aang, his voice going low at the memory of his first fire bending experience. He could still see the hurt look on Katara's face when he had accidently burned her.

"It's no use." Muttered Cliff.

"You just need to be more confident." Aang told him as he took the same stance Cliff was in moments earlier. The fire benders I've seen move with determination," thinking of Prince Zuko Aang added "and purpose. Like this." He said while turning and kicking the air. He had meant for it to be a demonstration of the movements only, just to help Cliff see how to move through the stances, but when Aang moved like he had seen Zuko do before, another thought went through his head. I think he was about to kiss me, rang Katara's voice just as Aang kicked the air and an explosion of fire blasted from his foot.

"I thought you said you weren't a bender!" squealed the boy.

"Wow!" shouted On Ji, her eyes wide as she stared at Aang who had a horrified expression on his face.

"Cliff be quiet!" he urged the other boy. "I'm not a bender, that was a fluke!" he said, pleading the boy to believe him.

"Are you crazy? That was NOT a fluke! You're the most powerful fire bender I've ever seen!" continued Cliff, who was starting to rant. "Why didn't you tell me you were a bender? I mean here I am telling you how much I suck-" Cliff let out a huge gasp. "You can teach me!"

"No I can't. I'm not a Fire Bender ok?" said Aang with urgency to his voice.

"Kuzon neither of us are going to believe that. What's the problem?" asked On Ji.

Aang dropped his head dejectedly. "I don't like fire bending." He admitted. "It, well it scares me. It's such a powerful element and it's too easy to lose control and hurt someone."

"Ya but with practice you can learn to control it and then you wouldn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt." Reasoned On Ji.

"I don't want to be able to control it; I don't want anything to do with it." Aang said angrily. "I told myself I would never fire bend again and I won't." Sensing there was more behind the story, but deciding to leave it for now On Ji just put a reassuring hand on Aang's shoulder while mouthing for Cliff to drop the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara wrapped her arms around her body, trying to stay warm as she headed down towards the river . She walked carefully so she wouldn't trip over anything in the dark, she was so focused on not falling she almost walked right past Aang. He was sitting with his back to her, legs crossed, his palms facing upward as he meditated. Quietly Katara sat next to him and waited patiently for him to acknowledged her presence.

"Hey Katara," he said after a minute, his voice empty of any emotion.

"Aang I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that!" she apologized.

"That's ok Katara. I understand." He said in that same blank voice.

"No Aang I don't think you do." She said, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face her.

"Your right, I don't." he said angrily, "you got so upset over something that wasn't even my fault!" he said his voice rising. "It's not like you care anyway, I don't unders-"

"I was jealous." She shouted over him. Seeing his startled gaze she repeated her statement quietly. "I was jealous , I didn't like seeing her kiss you. Because, well," she stammered, not able to meet his gaze, "I wanted to be the one kissing you."

"Really?" asked Aang, his voice incredulous.

"Yes." She whispered back.

After a moment of silence, Katara looked up nervously. Did he not like her? Why wasn't he saying thing? But as soon as her eyes met his she knew she had nothing to worry about. His smile was shy as he slowly leaned forward so all she could see was him, and then she couldn't see anything because her eyes were closed and all she could think about was Aang's lips on hers and how wonderful it felt. Gently he placed his hand behind her head, pulling her closer to him as he continued to kiss her sweetly. Katara wasn't sure how long it was before they pulled away for air, all she knew was that her heart was racing and she felt more loved than she thought possible.

Toph smiled when she "saw" her best friends walking up. Their hearts were racing, and to Toph it was pretty obvious what had been going on. Sokka, on the other hand, was not so observant.

"Where have you two been?" he asked dramatically. "And what's with your hair Katara? It's all frizzy!" he said making broad gestures at her hair. "And what's with your faces? Their all red, what were you two do-" Sokka stopped mid-sentence and looked at them with shock before pointing crazily at them. "I know EXACTLY what you two were up to! I can't believe you! I trusted you Aang, and now you're doing this behind my back?"

"Sokka I'm sorry, we didn't exactly mean for it to happen though." Reasoned Aang.

"Oh you didn't mean for it to happen. You think that makes it all better?" Yelled Sokka.

"No, but I thought you would understand. I mean I kinda did tell you before." He admitted, his voice hurt.

"What? No you didn't!"

"Um actually I did, you know back where that fortune teller was."

"Aang, I think I would remember you telling me that you were going to fire bend! I mean after you burnt Katara I thought we were done with that!" Continued Sokka, walking in agitated circles.

"Wait, what?" asked Aang in confusion. "You thought I was fire bending?"

"Isn't that what you were doing? I mean why else would you look like that?" demanded Sokka.

"We were-ow!" Said Aang, rubbing the side that Katara had just jabbed with her elbow.

"Were sorry Sokka, but it was just to make a fire, to keep warm." Katara told her brother.

"That's still no reason to be fire bending."

"Your right Sokka, Aang's sorry and he won't do it again." Katara said sincerely while Aang nodded profusely.

"Well you better not." Said Sokka threatening before walking over to his sleeping bag, mumbling the whole way. "Stupid Avatar, stupid element, fire bending ha!"

"So." Drawled Toph slowly as Aang and Katara went to pass her. "You aren't going to sneak off tonight to fire bend, are you?"

"Nope, not us. Good night Aang." Said Katara quickly.

"Good night!" Aang called back as they both rushed to their sleeping bags while Toph laughed evilly in the dark.

Almost a week past and Aang and Katara still didn't have a chance to be alone together. They had been so busy with Sokka's strict schedule, and it didn't help that Katara's brother was constantly keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't "fire bend," that they never got a chance to talk about that night. Which was just as well thought Katara, since she wasn't so sure about her decision to tell Aang about how she felt. Not that I have any doubts about loving him she thought feircly, if anything her love for the avatar had only grown. What really had her worried was that Aang was going to have to face the firelord soon, and knowing Aang, the whole time he would be worried about her. That was something she couldn't have happening. He needed to be completely focused when dealing with Firelord Ozi, and she was afraid she compromised that when she confessed her feelings. She only had one choice for now, and that was to keep her distance no matter how much it hurt to do so.

Aang glanced over at Katara trying to hide his confusion. He didn't understand what was going on with her, almost a week ago they had kissed and it had been wonderful, he had been so happy and he thought Katara was too. All that changed the next morning though when Sokka was going over the invasion plan. Katara had be quiet and withdrawn, not meeting his gaze or talking to him unless necessary.

"ha! I win!" yelled Toph excitedly.

Aang and Katara looked over at the earthbender who was grinning from ear to ear as Sokka had a displeased frown on his face as he admitted to defeat.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Aang curiously as he walked over.

"Just playing some games." Responded Toph as Sokka once again hid a pebble under a cup and then set down two more and moved them around.

"There! Find it now." Said Sokka smugly after whipping the three cups around rapidly.

"This is too easy." She replied with a laugh as she once again correctly pointed to the right cup.

"Great." They heard Katara mutter in the distance.

"What's wrong?" asked Sokka.

"Well were just about out of money and food." She said worriedly, chewing her bottom lip.

"Well Toph's pretty good at this, why don't we all go while she tries to get money from the street vendors?" offered Sokka.

"Sokka we can find money some other way." She said, not sounding convinced.

"Well we can just try a couple, just to get some supplies." Said Aang looking at Katara.

"Ya ok." She said dismissivly, not noticing Aang's hurt look or Toph's glare.

"You heard her boomerang squad." Said Sokka standing up. "Let's go!"

"Enough with the boomerang squad." Muttered Toph as the three made their way to the village.

"You guys we have enough supplies. You need to stop with the games, we don't want to call attention to ourselves." Said Katara the next night while they were all eating dinner around the fire.

"Well who knows how long that will last?" said Sokka with a sigh.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a little extra money in case we need it." Agreed Aang.

"You might be comfortable taking money from strangers," snapped Katara at Aang, "but I'm not."

"Hey!" said Toph shortly, not liking the way Katara was talking to Aang. "they aren't just random people, they are street performers who spend their lives tricking people out of money. There just getting what they deserve." She said folding her arms over her chest, daring Katara to speak against her. What is her problem? Thought Toph irritably. She could tell that Katara didn't mean what she said, so why was she saying to anyway? And why is she taking out her confusion on Aang? She knew the air bender was just as confused by Katara's mood swings. Toph had noticed ever since the "fire bending" episode Katara had been standoffish towards Aang. This doesn't make sense. I can feel that she loves him, and everyone knows he feels the same towards her. Why is she trying to hide it?

The next day Katara walked over to Toph, feeling bad for being so snappy the other night. "Hey Toph," she said quietly.

"What do you want sugar queen?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for last night." Said Katara sincerely.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Said Toph angrily. Before Katara could respond Toph turned to her, "what's your problem anyway? You both like each other, so why are you treating him like crap all of a sudden?"

"What-what are you talking about?" stammered Katara.

"Aang you idiot!" yelled Toph. "I've gotten really close to Twinkle Toes and I really care about him, so it upsets me when you go around playing games and hurting him!"

"Toph you don't understand." Whispered Katara.

"I understand enough." Responded the younger girl. "You know how he feels and your bored, it was more fun when he was chasing you, so now you've started this new game to make things interesting." Accused Toph.

"That's not true!" snapped Katara. "Why would I want to hurt Aang? If anything I want to be with him more than ever, but it's better for him if I keep my distance Toph."

"Oh ya, confusing him and hurting him is really what he needs right now." Katara cringed at the harsh words.

"Toph," she pleaded, needing her friend to understand, "in a couple weeks Aang is going to face the fire lord."

"Ya, I know that already."

"And you also know what a loving person Aang is. We are ALL going to be a part of the invasion, and we are all at risk of getting hurt." Continued Katara. "Aang needs to have all his focus on Ozi, not worrying about us."

Toph let this sink in for a minute before saying, "oh. I didn't think about that."

"I can't have him distracted, I can't lose him again. So it's better for him to think that I changed my mind about us than have him get killed." She said, tears gathering in her eyes.

Now it was Toph's turn to apologize. "Katara I'm so sorry, you should have told me though." She scolded gently. "You can always talk to me Katara, even if I don't really know what to say." She awkwardly patted the other girls back.

"I feel so bad." Whispered Katara. "I know what I'm doing is hurting him, I guess I'm being selfish, I'm too afraid to lose him to tell him what's going on."

"No. Your being very brave to save the one you love." Responded Toph as Katara broke into fresh tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Aang was relieved when the next day Sokka decided to train with a sword master for a little bit. He had been trying to talk to Katara alone for several days now, and either she was busy or Sokka was peering over their shoulders. Now however they had nothing to do and Sokka would be gone all day at his Master's house. Aang stood up and stretched looking around innocently. His eyes fell on Katara and trying to hide his smile he approached her.

"Hey um Katara?" he said, rubbing his neck.

"Oh, what is it Aang?" Katara asked not meting his gaze.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me?" he asked hesitantly. Why isn't she looking at me? He thought worriedly.

"Oh I don't know Aang, I was thinking of getting food ready for when Sokka came back. " she went on hurridly as she bent water into a pan.

"Just for a minute Katara?" he pleaded. Seeing no other way Katara slowly agreed. What am I going to tell him? I can't lie to his face. What am I going to do?

"Hey guys!" greeting Toph a little too cheerily. "Are you going for a walk?"

"Um, ya I just wanted to talk to Katara for a minute." Hinted Aang.

"Oh that sounds fun! I'm so bored with Sokka gone and everything. But I guess that's ok." The earth bender continued. "Now I can spend time with two of my best friends!" Without waiting for a response she grabbed their arms and pulled them forward.

Later that night, while Sokka was telling Aang about what he learned, Katara snuck over to Toph. "Thank you so much for today. I really had no idea what I was going to s-"

"I didn't do it for you Katara." Snapped Toph. When Katara said nothing Toph continued. "I did it for Twinkle Toes. It already hurts him enough that you're avoiding him. He doesn't need you lying to his face on top of that."

"Toph I thought you understood." Said Katara, her voice hurt.

"I understand that you're doing what you think is best for Aang. And while I respect that, you forget that I can feel exactly what Twinkle Toes is feeling, and I hate knowing that my best friend is in that much pain."

"I didn't know it was that bad." Whispered Katara.

"Well now you know. It kills him to look and not touch, his heart races everytime he see's you. Which is fine I guess , because I'm used to him wanting you like that. But now, now it's different. Now he's doubting himself, and it's keeping him up too. He stays awake almost all night trying to figure out what he did wrong. So while you say you're doing this for him, I want you to keep in mind just how much you're putting him through to "protect" him." Finished Toph and with a huff she got up and marched over to Sokka and Aang and pretended to listen to what they were talking about.

"You guys wake up!" whispered Toph that night, waking the rest of the group. "You're gonna think I'm crazy but it sounds like a metal man is coming near us."

"Your right it does sound crazy." Muttered Sokka as he flopped back onto his sleeping bag.

"Get up!" yelled Aang as he lifted a wall of earth in front of them just as something exploded.

"What was that?" Katara shouted over the noise.

"I told you!" was Toph's response. Everyone looked up to see a menacing figure on the cliff overlooking them.

Katara ran forward pulling up an icy shield which was shattered a moment later by the stranger.

"Is, is he causing explosions with his MIND?" screeched Sokka in disbelief.

"Looks that way." Said Katara as Toph launched a boulder at the stranger.

"You guys take Appa and go!" shouted Aang "I'll distract him and meet up with you!" he took off for the man without a backward glance.

"Aang! No!" screamed Katara as she lunged forward to go after him.

"Katara come on, Aang will be fine!" Sokka said as he grabbed her arm.

"Sokka I'm not leaving him!" she shouted as she tried to twist out of her brothers grasp.

"Katara we have to go!" said Sokka who managed to get Katara on Appa.

It seemed like hours later when Aang finally called for Appa using his bison whistle. Katara and the rest sat around their small fire, waiting for their friend returned. After a couple minutes Appa returned with a worn out, but otherwise okay Aang.

"How was it Twinkle toes?" asked Toph with interest.

Aang just shrugged. He didn't like to fight when it wasn't necessary even if he was better than his opponent.

"Fine don't tell all the juicy details." Muttered Toph before heading off to her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Aang. I'm glad your ok." Said Sokka as he slowly fell back asleep.

Katara watched silently as Aang made sure Appa and Momo were settled for the night, which is why she noticed him wince when Momo nudged his hand.

"Aang?" she called out hesitantly. She saw his shoulders tense as he patted Momo goodnight before slowly turning to face her.

"What Katara?" he said wearily.

"It's just, are you okay? Your hand-"

"I'm fine." He said shortly. "Goodnight." He said as he went and laid by the fire his back to her.

"Goodnight." She whispered back softly, trying to hold back the tears that were filling her eyes. She choked on the sobs that were begging to be free of her throat. Glancing around to make sure everyone was asleep Katara darted for the forest.

Aang turned to the sound of Katara running from the campsite. His brow furrowed in concern as he watched her. Without even thinking about it he got up and quietly followed her. It only took a couple minutes before he found her sitting next to a pond. She was sobbing, her arms wrapped around herself as if to help hold her together.

"Katara." He said gently, even so she still jumped at the sound of his voice.

"What? Oh hey Aang!" she said as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "I was just practicing my bending, never can have too much practice." She babbled on as Aang grew closer.

"Katara, why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying! I was just bending and I accidently splashed water on my face. That's all." She said, her voice high pitched.

"Was it my fault?" he asked his voice upset. When she refused to meet his gaze he continued. "Katara I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just felt like you were avoiding me the past few days and I didn't know what to do. Please forgive me." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"No I'm sorry Aang." She sobbed into his chest. "I was avoiding you because I was scared to tell you how I felt."

"Katara?" said Aang, his voice a question. Her only answer was to look in his eyes and then she was leaning in and his lips were touching hers and she couldn't think. This kiss was nothing like last time, it was hungry and desperate. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. They stumbled back until Katara's back was pressed against a tree and her arms were around Aang's neck urging him closer. And while she loved the feel of his body pressed against hers, and his lips on hers, Katara couldn't completely forget that this was exactly what she shouldn't be doing. And she knew even as she continued to kiss Aang feverishly, that because of this she was going to have to hurt him even more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I will post a longer one hopefully tomorrow! Please let me know what you think so far, and just so you know it's really going to pick up in a couple chapters or less ;) I'll start showing more angry Aang and some Zutara stuff, so I hope you like it!**

The next morning Katara woke slowly and immediately wished she was still asleep. Everything that happened last night flooded her mind and she felt her cheeks burn in shame. How could I be so stupid? She though angrily. So what if I was tired, hungry, and it had been a long day? That was no reason to run away like a baby over a couple harsh words! And ya ok I'm not used to Aang getting mad at me and I feel really bad about the whole ignoring him thing but it's only to protect him! Katara angrily shoved herself out of her sleeping bag and began pacing. I mean that wasn't exactly easy for me either! Katara looked over towards Aang, wanting to be angry at him because of the situation she was in, but the second her gaze fell on him her anger evaporated. The airbender was sleeping peacefully on his bison's leg, his lips formed in a smile causing Katara's heart to break. She knew last night was a mistake. Aang couldn't waste time focusing on her when the Invasion was coming up, but even knowing this didn't make it easier to face the fact that she was going to have to hurt Aang again in order to protect him. Deciding that for now keeping busy was her best option Katara got up and began to make breakfast.

"What's burning?" Asked Toph, startling Katara back into reality. Pushing away the thoughts of Aang's lips on hers Katara looked down to see the fish she was cooking for breakfast was on fire.

"Oh stupid fish!" she yelled as she waved it around trying to put the fire out.

"Katara." Said Toph amused, "You're a water bender."

"I know that." She snapped in embarrassment as she bent some water to put out the fish, accidently splashing Sokka in her haste.

"Hey!" he shouted in protest, effectively waking up Aang, Appa, and Momo. "Do I smell food?" he asked happily a moment later as he scrambeled out of his sleeping bag.

"It's not really food anymore, just ashes." Said Toph dryly.

"Well at least there's plenty of fruit." Said Aang happily as he joined the group and grabbed an apple. Momo let out a chirp as he grabbed an apple as well and settled onto Aang's shoulder to eat causing the airbender to let out a laugh.

"Great. Fruit." Said Sokka dejectedly as he grabbed something from the pile. "You know its weird for someone to be smilling so much over fruit." Muttered Sokka to Aang who immediately blushed.

Katara sensed Aang's reason for blushing so she immediately turned to Toph, desperate to get away from the boys so she could have some time to think. "Hey Toph, I was thinking. I wanted to run a scam with you!" she declared loudly causing everyone to stare.

"Katara are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Aang, puzzled.

"Of course, I've never gotten to do that with Toph, it's only fair." She said, hands on hips, daring anyone to mention that she was the one who had such a problem with the scams.

"Well if that's what you want Sugar Queen, I'll be glad to introduce you to the sweet life of scamming!"responded the younger girl who happily punched Katara in the arm.

"I can't wait." Said Katara, absentmindedly rubbing her punched arm and trying not to meet Aang's gaze.

"This is exactly why I was so against scamming!" lectured Katara only hours later. "Because you end up locked in a wooden cell that is impossible to escape from!"

"Hey don't blame me! I was fine with normal scams you were the one who wanted to go for the big money." Reminded Toph.

Knowing the earth bender was right Katara just sighed irritably. It was her fault after all. She had seen the reward for Toph and with some planning and Toph's agrrement they set up a plan. They had figured the guards would put Toph into a metal cell that she could bend out of and Katara would get the reward money. Instead they were in a wooden cell together.

"Let's just hope Sokka and Twinkle Toes have enough sense not to walk right into this little trap." Toph said. Katara merly nodded in agreement, whiping off the sweat that was gathering on her forehead.

"It sure is quiet." Whispered Aang as he and Sokka walked into town. The boys had been worried when Katara and Toph haden't returned to camp after having more than enough time to complete their scam, and knowing how there group was always getting into trouble they had decided to go to the town to make sure everything was ok. However they hadn't expected the village to be so eerily quiet. No one was walking around and all the building around them were boarded up. "I wonder where everyone is." Said Aang quietly.

"Everyones probly at some dumb festival honoring the fire lord." Scoffed Sokka before yelling out a protest as Aang suddenly grabbed him and swung them both behind a statue, causing them to just narrowly miss being blown up.

"It's Sparky Sparky Boom Man!" Aang yelled as another blast went off.

"Actually now that I think about it I don't think that name is quite so fitting!" Sokka yelled back.

"Come on!" Yelled Aang as he took off down one of the walkways.

"It will be better if we split up!" Shouted Sokka as he ran alongside Aang. "He can't chase us both!"

Aang nodded in agreement and quickly airbended himself onto the roof of the building next to him and ran in the opposite direction of Sokka. "Over here!" he yelled trying to get the metal man's attention, which worked because a moment later the building beneath Aang exploded and he went flying in the direction of a statue. He covered his face with his arms as he crashed into the stone and barely managed to get his feet under him before the ground meet him causing him to stumble and fall forward. A shadow fell over him. Weakly Aang looked up to see the metal man inhailing preparing to kill Aang, when suddenly he stopped, and it took Aang a moment to realize that it was because his whole body had been turned to ice.

"Aang let's go!" yelled Katara who grabbed his arm and hauled him behind her just as Aang heard ice shattering behind him. He turned to look behind him just as Toph slammed a boulder into the metal man in time to stop him from blowing them up.

"Hey I think I found a new name for that guy!" Sokka yelled excitedly to Toph, "Combustion Man!"

"That's great Sokka now let's get out of here!" she shouted back.


End file.
